narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Chaos
The Land of Chaos (混沌の国, Konton no Kuni) is a group of island about the same size of the Land of Sound that is located in the ocean with inside of the Northern Frontier. That’s governed by the Chaos Daimyō. As a land rich in trade and luxurious gems and oars it is often home to many trades and treaties. Not only this but unlike many other lands the do not align themselves with any element affinity giving them the title of Land of Chaos. The weather of Chaos is tropical most of the year round, and there is snow on top of the mountains on the islands. Not only does the formations of the islands bring natural defense for the land, the Daimyō chooses to live on the island in the middle of all for where the Heart of Chaos lies. History See Chaos Daimyō Geography The Land of Chaos a formation of three islands surrounding one main smaller island. Like the name suggests upon reaching the islands it seems chaotic with many jagged rocks lining the out sides of many of the paths to the islands giving it the name the name Sea of Pandemonium. The only way to reach the main island, the Heart of Chaos, from the outside are dangerous channels filled with dead ships and giant deadly looking rock formations, they are called the Channels of Turmoil. This is only from the outside, once inside the islands, near the three bigger, there coast land and beaches and deeper in is lush jungle. Some of the larger rocks within the channels are mined for the minerals that are found within the land that gives them the Daimyō their money, also there is an area of the sea that has no jagged or deadly pillars that is called the Calm Stretch. That is located on the Northern Island, this is where most of the trading talks place and haves a Travers town called Momiji-gari no Sato (Leaf Peeping Town). Others say if you want a fair price you have to go to more hazardous parts of the islands. Locations Densetsugakure Densetsugakure (神話隠れの里, Densetsugakure no Sato; English TV “Legends, Hidden within a Village” or “Village of Legends”; Literally meaning “Village hidden of Legends”) is the hidden village of the Land of Chaos. Their government type is called Council of Elders with one member from each clan, one notable civilian, and one notable samurai; also the Daimyō is the head of the council making all final decisions for the village. The main village is located on the Western Island, while there are outpost located on the three other islands. Within the village only about a one third of the active Shinobi/samurai are stationed there while the rest is scattered among the other outpost. All battle active Shinobi/Samurai are on missions. The village is united by two different factions one is the Shinobi Faction and the other is the Samurai Faction. Northern Island Northern Island is the island on the north side of the Land of Chaos and is protect by the largest outpost of Densetsugakure, the outpost is about a two fifths. This is also where most of the Lands trading takes places there is also the town Momiji-gari no Sato that is located there which the main hub for trading in information to take place. Unlike other islands this island is has more of a wood type area instead of the normal jungle type you would see on an island. Eastern Island Eastern Island is the island on the east side of the Land of Chaos and is the most dangerous island of the four. It is the location of the Military Academy, and there is many natural springs located there, the outpost there is the second smallest at one fifth. Western Island Western Island is the island on the west side of the Land of Chaos and the location of Densetsugakure, the second largest number of active Shinobi/Samurai is stationed here at one third Heart of Chaos Heart of Chaos (Center Island) is the island in the center of the Land of Chaos and is the home of the Daimyō. The island is protect by the smallest outpost with is one fithteenth, the Daimyō is protected by an elite guard called Hidden Blade (made of five Samurai and five Shinobi). Channels of Turmoil Channels of Turmoil is the channels of water that is located in between the islands of the Land of Chaos and home to many destroyed ships and jagged rocks and is also called the ships graveyard. Sea of Pandemonium Sea of Pandemonium is the sea surrounding the Land of Chaos and filled of many spiked rocks and deadly whirlpools it is extremely hard to navigate through unless you know they way. Calm Stretch Calm Stretch is the single channel in the Channels of Turmoil that is unblock by the obstacles that the other channels face. Momiji-garino Sato Momiji-gari no Sato is the main trading location, also home to many hot springs and resorts. Military Academy Military Academy is the learning institution for all Shinobi/Samurai, based loosely off of the Konohagakure Academy. It was implemented by the first generation of the Council of Elders to simulate the Shinobi and Samurai Faction. Category:Lands Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Country